DestructionDemon
Summary I don't need a backstory. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-A Key: Base/With OVERWRITE | With The Infinity Gauntlet ''' '''Name: Destruction Origin: I don't need a origin either Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: High Leveled Being Powers and Abilities: ''' Absolute Omnipotence, Omniscient, and Omnipresent. '''Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Stated to have destroyed multiple universes in the past, and probably did so with OVERWRITE. Created over a 100 OVERWRITE commands, each having power over an entire timeline) | At least Multiverse level+ (Should be at least somewhat comparable to other users with The Infinity Guantlet) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Much Higher | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than the Abstracts) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Could push large planets with ease) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Multi-Universe Class | At least Multiversal Class+ Durability: Unknown. Likely Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High (Fought over an hour of intense non-stop fighting. Capable of summoning up to 100 OVERWRITE commands before showing signs of tiring out) Range: Standard melee. Tens to hundreds of meters with knives. Multi-Universal with OVERWRITE | Universal+ (The Infinity Guantlet only works on the universe it originated from) Standard Equipment: Giant Color-Changing Knife, The Infinity Gauntlet, Soul Gem (Green), Power Gem (Red), Time Gem (Orange), Reality Gem (Yellow), Space Gem (Purple), Mind Gem (Blue) Intelligence: Extremely High (Outsmarted multiple people during things and is a teacher of Roadman University, has an IQ of 900 googolplexian, which is significantly higher than Rick and Morty fans) Weaknesses: Unstable emotionally, his SOUL often hurts him and drives him insane, gets tired out if he uses OVERWRITE too much, not fully aware of the true extent of his own powers | The Infinity Guantlet cannot work outside the universe it comes from, the Gems can be tampered with and even removed, rendering the Infinity Gauntlet useless and inert if they are somehow all displaced, losing a power for each of its Gems missplaced Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Soul Knife: Color Changing Knife that has powers in it. *'Red/Pink Knife:' Means that temporarily amplifying LV or HP. Can summon giant red floating real knives the float in the air one on each side when slash smaller sword they will shot a slash or been thrown at target or strike a nearby by target. When knife turns pink it means that it is temporarily healing myself and others if wish. *'Orange Knife:' Means that can summon giant orange hands that float and punch targets. The knife will split in to four pieces. Two orange boxing gloves and orange kicking shoes. Whenever you punch somebody it will do high damage since it is combining Phsyical Damage and Soul Damage. *'Yellow Knife:' Summons giant floating yellow guns that shoot light blue or orange bullets. This also means that the knife can shoot bullets but smaller and faster but dangerous without summoning the Guns. *'Green Knife:' When slashing Knife and summon a floating green slash to stop any attacks but stronger attacks can break shield. This can also trap a person and make the shield get smaller until your have no space or can summon a green giant pan. *'Light Blue Knife:' Summons tens or thousands of giant floating knives. Can shoot powerful slashes or shoot down at enemy to cause a giant explosion. Or can shoot a light blue lasso that can wrap around the enemy can trap them or throw them. *''' Blue Knife:' Turns the target's soul blue and will not able to fly but is able to jump very high. Also can shoot a blue slash that does damage but low. *'Purple Knife:' Summons giant floating purple books that shoot words or stop incoming damage. Can shoot a purple slash to make the enemy's soul Purple. *'Black Knife:' Basic form of the knife when in this form means that it is just been summon or the effect has stopped. In this form can shoot red or purple slashes. Red Slash does more damage aka 999,999,999 and Purple Slash does 111,111,111 Damage. When knife is stabbed on the ground and is taken out this will trigger a giant explosion unless ment to. Can also do certain elemental attacks like Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Ice but also can summon jump pads or speed pads to help hit targets. '''Overwrite:' Can alter anything but very little since otherwise it will only cancel. It is because of only a small fraction of 1/4. With the full pieces of Overwrite can multiple Universes and Multiverses. It only looks like the full piece because it wasn't programmed to look like a piece. This was created by Dr. Gaster. Reset: Can Reset any timeline at all times but shows up as purple because of Hatred. This also mean that is can destroy any timeline that I'm in. And also go back into save file of my Computer. Outside the GAME. '''This also means that anyone that is in the timeline with me cannot come back unless I use OVERWRITE or FULL OVERWRITE. '''Save: Can save any timeline and can back in time and forward in time. On the Computer I can summon when I save a timeline I can leave and go outside the GAME... '''I have to click on the save file and go back to it. Or type in a code of a Universe or Multiverse to travel there. Or use my Infinity Gauntlet. '''Computer: Can summon a floating keyboard that has a 5 screens. In the middle is bigger and on each sides is a smaller screen but isn't that small. One screen on each side and also has a keyboard. The two others screens is two screens on top of the middle screen. This can hack anything can only be used only 10 times in Fighting Mode. But can use It again when stop using Fightning Mode and in Fightning Mode. Infinity Gauntlet: '''The infinity was delivered infront of the door. Has the Power Gem ( Red Gem ), Soul Gem ( Green Gem ) , Time Gem ( Orange Gem ), Reality Gem ( Yellow Gem ), Space Gem ( Purple Gem ), Mind Gem ( Blue Gem ). All of these gem has been amplified permanently because of OVERWRITE. I have tempered with the Infinity Gauntlet. '''Full Overwrite: Can summon the FULL OVERWRITE when have enough Hatred and Determination to do so. The FULL OVERWRITE can manipulation, create, destroy, and amplify any object you can imagine including yourself. Higher up beings can destroy this but can rebuild itself because of DETERMINATION/Determination. Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:DestructionDemon's Pages Category:Undertale Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Aleverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Category:Hackers Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Teleportation Category:Body Manipulation Category:Summoner Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Cloners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Tier 2